


Cat Person

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a cat person.  Molly's a dog person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Person

'I'm going out now Sebastian. Try not to make a mess!' James called to an unresponsive flat. He had finally forced Sherlock Holmes to show his hand and now he was going to meet him at the pool where poor Karl had died. It was sad, really, such a brilliant game and it was over now. Such a shame that Sherlock had to die.

'I didn't want those plans. I could've gotten those anywhere.' The words rolled off his tongue smoothly. 

'You have a hair on your suit.' James Moriarty. Impeccable. Perfection on two legs. Suave. Sophisticated. Sherlock just had to point that out.

'What?' He glanced down at his jacket. Ah. Blasted cat. He picked the tabby hair off and let it float to the floor. 'Bloody cat. Though you know about pets, don't you?' His eyes indicated John Watson.

* * *

Molly hated cats with a passion. She was a dog person. James wasn't good with dogs. It's not that he hated dogs, it's just that they didn't like him. So really, Molly should have known not to date someone her dog didn't like, but he was attractive and kind and so so charming. 

'I don't think your dog likes me' Jim commented one day when he was staying over at her flat. 

'Yeah, he doesn't like cat people,' Molly had replied.

Later she would find out, it was for good reason.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL DOES YOUR CAT HAVE?'

'Oh that? Just nothing. A new toy for Sebastian.'

'IT'S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING.'

The girl turned immediately and exited in a hurry. Jim knelt down by Sebastian and stroked his silky fur. 'She just doesn't get us, does she, Sebby?' The tabby looked up and meowed once before going to back to his 'new toy' which happened to be a human eyeball.

* * *

James Moriarty died and was buried. A couple weeks later, a couple was passing by his grave, and they heard a noise which they would never forget.

'Darling, did you hear that?'

'Yes. Sounded like a baby crying or something, didn't it?'

'I think it came from over there.'

The young couple approached a tombstone marked 'James Moriarty' and there they found a cat. It looked as if it had been well taken care of once upon a time, but now its fur was filthy and matted in places, and he looked starved. 

The girl started to go to him, but her husband held her back. 

'Don't. He might have rabies or something.'

But as they watched, the cat's breaths slowed, and eventually stopped. When they gathered him up to take him away, they noticed that it was lying in an indent in the ground in front of the gravestone. The dip was perfectly shaped to its body, and they knew that the cat hadn't just appeared. It had waited there, and it had died there. 

 

 

{fin}


End file.
